【大四角】他的烟火
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴结束。


【大四角】他的烟火

**本文****CP****：**大四角乱炖，内含：嘎晰（主线），龙深，晰深，all晰  
**预警：**贵族和侍从的故事，站纯爱的小朋友请回避哦，非自愿，4p，OOC

出场人物：  
Charlie：周深 18岁  
Elvis：王晰 26岁  
Mark：阿云嘎 23岁  
Michael：郑云龙 20岁  
后两个没有英文名字，只好用他们演过的角色代替了，啊，心累~~

* * *

正文：

世界上过得最无聊，最奢华，最颓废又最刺激的一群人无外乎就是贵族。没有王族的政治斡旋，又没有劳苦大众的奔走疾苦。每日除了放荡淫乱的私生活，就是无穷无尽的宴会作乐。对民众的水深火热全然不知不顾，这种如麻药一样的骄奢淫逸正渐渐将这个国家推到了岌岌可危的边缘。不过偶尔，唯有一件事可以稍稍突破这种阶级壁垒，和财富的累积与爵位的传承不同，淫乱这种事从来都是可以跨越性别和阶级的。不同的人总会有新鲜的刺激，因此贵族间私通，通奸，强暴成风。

—

下午阳光最烈的时候，灼热的暑气从大地升腾起来，让满园的玫瑰都有些打蔫，古老而堂皇的庄园也似在阳光下忍耐着。我们宫廷的交际红人Elvis候爵终于因为这炽热的温度而从床上转醒过来，宿醉的头痛令他不堪，他挣扎了一下，觉得自己起不来。趴在床上，他拉响了佣人铃。

脚步声很快响起，进来一个轮廓深邃，身姿挺拔的年轻人。那是Elvis的贴身侍从，虽然出身低贱，却有着令阿波罗也自惭形秽的俊美脸蛋和优秀身材，深邃俊美的眉眼像极了荒野上的头狼。有时候连他的主人Elvis也困惑，经年各种各样的惩罚和折磨，怎么丝毫没有减损他的美貌和身材，反而让他有着超越其他贵族的样貌和风度。甚至在身高上都超过自己！一股厌恶自心底而生。其实Elvis自己也有一副好相貌，只不过与他的侍从不同，他的美是一种病态的独属于贵族的精致感，用社交圈里的话说就是风情万种。高挑纤瘦的身体，有着完美的侧脸，目光清冷，男女通吃，再加上候爵的头衔，足以让Elvis成为一切宴会和欢乐场的中心。

此时Elvis 单手撑头打量着他的侍从，丝质的睡衣凌乱的摊开在床上，露出胸前不同时期的青青紫紫。他抬脚碰了碰侍从的大腿，起了作弄的心思："抱我去浴室。"贴心的侍从早已让炉火房的工人烧好大量的热水备用，他将主人抱到浴池边坐好，半跪在地上抽掉腰带，将睡衣剥离苍白的身体，里面空无一物。丝滑的织物不知是有心还是无意地轻轻划过下体，Elvis慵懒的轻哼。随后张开双腿，低沉的命令："用嘴。"侍从膝行到主人腿间，托住他的后腰，把脸凑上去娴熟的含住半勃的性器，滚烫的舌尖抵上那个最敏感的小孔。Elvis舒服的叹息一声，闭上眼睛，两条修长的小腿勾住侍从笔直的肩背，脚跟摩挲着上面不计其数的伤疤，小声呻吟起来。

他侍从的唇舌功夫实在了得，能吸人灵魂。湿软的口腔，挑逗的舌头，他渐渐腰软得支撑不住。侍从放松自己的嘴唇，把肩上的两条腿勾在自己腰上，一手托臀一手扶背，轻松将人靠放在洗手台一个舒服的位置，然后继续他的服务。再次被含住是双倍的喜悦，Elvis尽情享受，喘息着将手指插入那一头黑发："吞深点。"胯下男人的嘴越发热情，喉咙收缩挤压，故意吮吸出淫靡的声音，让人爽到升天。不过这样的动作却有点过于强势了，与其说是在满足他的主人，不如说是在操纵他的欲望。Elvis快攀到高峰的时候，被侍从噬咬了大腿内侧的软肉，异样的感觉让Elvis睁开眼睛。他对上了侍从那明亮而又平静的双眼，而平静之下好像又潜藏着些什么要呼之欲出，直直侵犯到心里般令人不安。

Elvis忽然觉得自己被一个下等的贱种冒犯了，他哑着嗓子制止："好了，退下。"但是这次，他的侍从好像没有听见似的，继续在他的下体作乱，非要将他逼上巅峰。Elvis一脚踹在侍从肩上，高大的男人没蹲稳，向后坐在了地上，手背擦了擦湿润的唇角，眼神却还是没有半分波动。汹涌的情潮让Elvis 没法快速的说话："Mark，你这个，这个下贱的…啊！"话还没有说完，名叫Mark的侍从迅速的逼到他眼前，用手紧紧握住亟待抚慰的性器。极度的刺激让Elvis有些疼痛的射了出来。

宿醉的后果此时也开始显现，射精后的快感和疲惫让他虚弱，整个人软在Mark的胸口，连抬头瞪人的力气都没有。"尽职"的侍从搂住他赤裸虚弱的主人，慢慢放进浴池，让流水带走柔软性器上的白色种子。一时间，若大的浴室只剩水流声和Elvis不稳的喘息。Mark用水打湿主人凌乱的短发，还细心的用精油按摩起他发胀头部。然而，渐渐缓过来的Elvis做的第一件事就是探出脚踩上Mark的腿间，湿漉漉的脚在男人胯间留下一个猥琐的印记。后者闷哼一声，手里的动作也停了下来。Elvis冷笑，因为那根裤子里的东西正坚硬的抵在他的脚心。

啪！Elvis狠狠扇向那张令他生厌的脸。生生接了一掌的侍从跪在地上，眼里竟还是该死的平静。Elvis猛地将Mark的下巴拉到自己眼前："怎么，想和我上床吗？""您需要的话。"这种虚伪的驯服简直就是挑衅！Elvis 推开他："你这辈子都休想！去，自己去刑房领100鞭。让他们好好教你怎么尊敬你的主人。"Mark毫不犹豫从地上起来，直起的身子没有丝毫被打击的委顿，居高临下的对着Elvis行礼告退，留下Elvis躺在热水里，不断告诫自己根本不该为这种下等人置气。

不过，Elvis很快就调整好了自己的情绪，可能这是他们贵族都有的特殊能力。被温柔乖巧的几个侍女服侍着完成了沐浴更衣，再配上一顿精致的晚餐，就足以消除他的坏心情。又是夜晚，一个激动人心的时刻，他已经开始为午夜新的狂欢做准备。侍女为他配上精心挑选的华贵领花，镜子里的人又是一派风流高贵。"侯爵大人，这种打扮真符合您的气质，今晚的宴会您一定又会成为名媛淑女们的焦点。"Ann说完羞涩的盯住自己的脚趾，心情格外好的候爵大人半仰头，对着镜子理了一下袖口，满意的笑笑。

"等等，您现在不能进去，没有预约就…"是Mark的声音，听起来居然没有什么不妥。伴随着他的声音而来的，还有一串急促的脚步，Elvis挑眉转头去看那个不请自来的客人。"Elvis，Elvis！"哦，这个清脆又独特的声音，是他的小百灵鸟没错了。鸟儿和Mark追追赶赶，一齐来到了试衣厅的门口。"嘿，我的小Charlie。"Elvis张开双臂亲热的迎接了飞进他怀里的小小鸟，眼睛笑成两道温柔的弧线。Charlie是南方坎贝尔老公爵家的独子，是他在一次性派对上捡到的清纯宝贝。第一次偷偷参加这种禁忌活动的小孩，甚至还是一个处子。Elvis喜欢Charlie对他无限的依赖和百依百顺。在他所有伴侣中，Charlie是少数几个他愿意保持长期关系的。"Elvis，我好想你。这几个月你为什么都不来找我了？我被父亲禁足那么痛苦，你既没有传信来安慰我，也一次…一次都没有来看过我…我以为你已经不要我了。"断断续续的声音带了撒娇的哭腔。

Elvis揉弄着臂弯里的小身体，竟然感到一丝久违的愧疚。"Charlie，亲爱的，你听我说，别哭。"Elvis边给小孩擦泪边拍着他的背安慰。"你父亲本就是因为一些，呃，一些不正确的关系才禁足你的不是吗，如果我这次再唐突的去探访你，保不齐他还会再多关你几个月，对不对？""真的？你不是又在骗我？""上帝作证，绝对不会，若我骗你就让我失去现在所有这一切！我的Charlie这么可爱。过来让我看看这几个月是胖了还是瘦了啊，哈哈。""哪会胖…"Elvis用一个缠绵的吻堵住他可爱鸟儿叽叽喳喳的嘴。他把小人拉到一旁的躺椅，对着Charlie身后已经羞红脸的Ann使了个离开的眼色，聪明的侍女立刻退出了房间，并着手派人去给今晚宴会的主人送缺席的口信。而此时的屋里，Charlie已经被掰开大腿骑到了Elvis的腿上。"别，别这么快，我不想一见面就…啊，等一下…你，你的侍从，他还在旁边。"Elvis抬起好看的单眼皮看向仍然站在一旁的Mark，100鞭子让一些血迹从他的衣服上渗出来，破坏了裁剪精致的外衣。然而他人站得笔挺，丝毫不显受伤的样子，就这样盯着要开始寻欢的两个人。

Elvis眯起眼睛，皱了皱眉头。在眼神的对视中，Mark鞠了个躬，打算退出这个已经春情满满的厅室。"站住。""Elvis！"怀里的小人向他发出抗议。"过来站到这里，闭上你的眼睛。"Elvis不容置疑的下令，不出所料，他的侍从从不反抗他的任何命令，浓密的睫毛盖住了那双深沉到让人不安的眸子。Elvis 转而安抚起他的小Charlie ："不用怕，宝贝儿，咱们玩点新花样，这样更刺激不是吗，你放心，他不敢睁眼的。""可是…""我可真想你啦。"濡湿的接吻声传来，很快怀里的人就只剩断断续续的呻吟。于是Elvis试探着把两个手指放进去。"啊！轻些，好久没做，有点儿疼。" "乖，把腿打开，你不想我进去吗？" Charlie娇嫩的小穴简直是男人的天堂。Elvis觉得自己一整晚都在不停破开那个紧致的小洞，将自己全部都送进温软的深处，看着那朵紧致的小花为他完全绽放，一下一下印上他的形状。"呜…啊，太深、啊…"激烈的抽插总让他被噎住。"忍一忍。""不行，啊，啊，啊，Elvis…"因为外人在场，Charlie只好刻意压抑自己的求饶，原本清亮得嗓音被顶弄得变了调。"Charlie，放开嗓子，我想听你的声音。为我尽情的喊，好吗？"本着一贯的强势，Elvis提了要求。Charlie虽含着泪，却还是忍耐着点头答应了。于是小巧百灵的吟唱深深浅浅持续了一夜。为了安慰失意的情人，Elvis在凌晨快破晓的时候才疲惫的抱着人睡去。暗淡的晨光中，那个一直站在旁边的侍从睁开了他狼一般的眼睛。

Mark将Charlie从Elvis怀里挖出来，把人和乱丢一地的衣服收拾好，找了件披风一包，便抱着这个包裹一步一步走到庄园的侧门。一个高大的侍从站在一辆黑色低调的马车边，样子像是等了一夜，晨间的露水顺着他袍子的边沿滴下来。清晨的薄雾里，那人被衬得体格更加傲人。见他的主人被人裹着披风抱出来，才动了动接过去放进马车。大而长的眼睛冷漠的转了转："请你转告你家主人，最好离少爷远一点，如果老爷知道，你们是不会有好果子吃的。""我不是你的敌人。我们都是那个收拾残局的人，对吗？"高大的侍从沉默了片刻，压了压帽檐："Michael。""Mark。""为了共同的利益。"两个同样高大的侍从在茫茫雾气里站了一刻钟，待薄雾散去，没有人知道这一刻钟他们到底说了什么。

—

因为Mark私自把Charlie送走的事，Elvis发了好大的火。但Mark坚持说是Charlie行迹败露，老公爵那边派了人来讨要，他才在主人熟睡的时候送走了人。Elvis听得将信将疑，但如果Mark说的是真的，那么两家的梁子就结得更大了，他甚至开始怀疑这几个月那些南边闹事的佃户就是那老混蛋指使的，不管怎样，都九成已经叛变。因此一场几乎可以说是两家的私人恩怨，最后以绞死所有闹事佃户作为草草收尾。一时间Elvis侯爵治下民怨四起，打压反抗再继续打压，仿佛一个恶性循环，让不少人的日子都难过起来。然而越来越难过的不止Elvis的封地。

十二月凛冽的寒风不仅带走了大地的生气，还从远方带来了"野火"。"野火"最开始从南方烧起来，烧尽了几个无足轻重的小贵族，后来又传到中部继续摧毁了几个族姓，却依然没得到王室和其他贵族的足够重视。面临战火，贵族的高傲和愚蠢导致他们都在为了保全自身的利益互相倾轧吞并。反正只要不引火烧身，所有封地的领主都只会保持着观望的态度，更有甚者还会趁火打劫。直到这场野火烧遍了整个南方，等他们反应过来的时候，那些曾经的星星之火已然燎原。南方陷落，战败的贵族死的死，逃的逃。就比如，Elvis的Charlie。老公爵被反叛的奴隶钉死在自己的花园，巨大的屋宇被付之一炬，连烧三天。叛军和奴隶占领了他们曾经被迫用血泪守护和浇灌的种植园，一夜之间Charlie变得一无所有。幸而，在他几个衷心侍卫的掩护下，才躲到北方，勉强逃得一命。现在，他曾经的愿望完全实现了，可以终日和他心爱的Elvis侯爵待在一起，只是日子过得大不如前。

Elvis现在也不知道自己是不是还可以算得上一方之主。他一个月前因为战败，不得不弃守了他的庄园。他亲眼看到，那些肮脏的奴隶踏进他精致舒适的家，弄脏他豪华的波斯地毯，打碎他珍藏的花瓶，烧毁他祖传的肖像，甚至还吊死了他衷心的管家。奴隶永远都是奴隶，夺得了他的庄园又怎么样呢，只会毁坏却不懂得欣赏维护，简直是暴殄天物。自己心爱的东西被人夺取，和被人一脚踏碎还是有本质区别的。现在他带着Charlie只能逃到郊外，暂时住到一个窄小而隐蔽的别院苟且度日。这个别院曾经是他为了藏匿民间情人而购下的，现在成了他们唯一的避难所。两边的手下加起来统共只剩不过十人，曾经有几百仆从和上千侍卫的豪华庄园已成为遥远的过去。拮据的生活和拥挤的生活空间可以击垮所有没落的贵族，他们也不例外。肩不能扛，手不能提，他们从小被教导着如何用使用金钱和指挥他人，却从没有人教会他们如何生存。

曾经令人身心愉悦的性爱，现在也已经俨然演变成寒冷冬日相互的依偎取暖。有几个夜里，Elvis从梦中醒来，总是发现Charlie在小声的哭，他知道小孩承受了太多。也许是同情泛滥或是同病相怜，自己想照顾他的心情从来没有像现在这样强烈。他紧紧拥住那对颤动的瘦小肩膀，将热气呼在他冰凉的额头上。"你想要吗，Elvis？"他怀里的小百灵好像误会了什么，很快，一双不复柔软的小手摸上他的下体。Charlie这些日子拼命的在学如何下厨，手上全是他自己割伤的细小刀口。"这样能让咱们都暖和点儿。"Charlie吸着鼻子喃喃的说，还含着泪的眼睛在月光下亮极了，他小心翼翼的将自己的性器凑过来一起轻轻摩挲。"嗯…"Elvis喉咙里发出含糊不清的咕哝，他太久没有做爱，久违的快感冲得人发蒙。

然而在这温情的时刻，他却不适时的想到另外一个人。那个人在给他口交的时候，熟练得像是熟悉自己的掌纹。他知道他的每一个敏感点，总能含得他舒服—那个在庄园沦陷时就消失的贴身侍从。Elvis幻想着那灵巧的舌头，任由Charlie将他带向高峰。他那个狡猾又危险的侍从，终于在他落难的时候露出了真面目，抛却他的卑微与恭敬，离他而去了。他一直不明白，为什么他没有直接杀了他，他明明最有机会得手的…射过的男人总是慵懒，Elvis拿过床头的一块粗布巾擦拭着两人的下体和Charlie全是白浆的手。"Elvis，你会抛下我吗？"他坚定的摇头："我会在这儿一直陪着你的。睡吧，别胡思乱想。"两个人的眼皮都沉重起来，得到答案的小孩在他怀里找了个舒服的位置沉沉睡去，一夜无梦…

第二天中午是个难得的晴天，大家照例在各忙各的，厨房略显尴尬的气氛忽然被窗外一阵人马的嘈杂声打破。Elvis第一个反应过来："糟了！"还没来得及采取任何行动，厨房通向外面的门就被人大力踢开，逆光进来的高大身影让Charlie惊掉了手里正削着的土豆。"Michael？！"

—

Elvis从没想过报应会来得如此突然。他们被押回Elvis曾经的庄园，短短一月，已时过境迁，物是人已非。被扔在大厅的两个人像两只落难的鹌鹑，此时他们破旧的衣着被华丽的大厅衬着，显得有些可笑，仿佛他们才是那些自己曾鄙视的奴隶。若大的厅房，他们挤在一起才能找到安全感，这个曾经的家已经变成了令人不安的坟场。Elvis下意识握紧了Charlie的手，心下的凄然令他想到各种各样的死刑。不过就算死，至少他们也可以死在一起。

"哈，好一对苦命的鸳鸯啊。所以你们现在是一对儿了？"高大俊美的男人靠在一边，衣着光鲜，发型也精致，挑着的眉头仿佛他真的在困惑着什么。"Michael，你到底怎么会在这里？父亲出事后我一直找不到你。他生前总说遇到事你会护着我…"Elvis这下算是能理清个大概，他警惕的将小孩护在身后："Charlie！你看看他现在的样子，还不明白吗，他可不是什么好东西。"话说成这样，Michael便收拾起他刚才那副懒散的态度，快速逼近他们两个，将Charlie从Elvis怀里扯出来。

Elvis当即拦住Michael伸手去抢人。几个卫兵涌上来，抓住他的肩膀和手臂，将他死死按跪在地上。膝盖的痛楚，让他像刺猬一样蜷了起来。"把他洗洗送去公爵的房间，他现在看起来像个乞丐。"身材小巧的Charlie被Michael一只胳膊圈在怀里就挣不脱了，只能眼睁睁的看着自己离Elvis越来越远，嘴里急的直骂混蛋。结果被Michael抱起来，压着脑袋对嘴亲了一下，Charlie根本躲不开。Elvis虽然看得着急生气，但还是一路被卫兵压到浴池边，推了进去。等他浑身湿透的从水里站起来，抚开脸上的水，蓦然看见站在浴室门口的熟悉身影，曾经平静无波的眸子现在充满了灵动丰富的神采。"是你？！怎么会是你？"最坏的结果莫过如此。"需要我服侍你沐浴吗？Elvis。"Mark过去拨开粘在Elvis额头上的碎发，没有用任何敬语。"滚开。"Elvis拍开Mark的手冲他喊。

"才一个月，就把所有家教都忘掉了吗？"Mark跳下浴池，几步逼近，去扯他的衣服，动作充满了上位者才有的压迫感。"让我帮你沐浴，我喜欢伺候你。"在男人大力的撕扯下，Elvis的全力守护并没有什么用，他很快赤裸了身体，Mark的强大力量和自己的不堪一击让他猝不及防。浴池还是过去那个浴池，人也还是那个人，但是不对，都不对了，他忽然无法接受自己在Mark面前赤裸。他迅速的将自己沉进水里，心里却不齿自己的反应，他知道，他现在的样子蠢透了，就像一个怕被看光的软弱妇人。Mark才不管他的心思，三两下甩掉湿透的衣服，就从后面栖身过来环住他的胸口，灼热的鼻息喷在后颈，Mark吻上了他的肩头。仿佛被毒蛇咬了一口，Elvis只觉得此时肌肤相亲的触感，令他觉得恶心。

"不许碰我！"方才唐突的触碰点燃了Elvis 与生俱来的高傲，这一瞬间他好像回到了从前：Mark还是他的侍从，作为主人的优越感令他要惩罚这个放肆大胆的人。Mark捏住挥过来的羸弱的手腕，轻松阻止了一场攻击："激怒我对你没有好处，我现在才是这里的主人。而且这将是你最后一次对我做这样的事，你不会想现在就吃一顿鞭子的。"Mark的气势给了Elvis 当头一棒。"上帝啊…"他奋力夺回被Mark禁锢的手腕，却重心不稳的跌进水里。现在没有什么东西可以缓解他的耻辱，怒火也无法使他做出些什么报复的事来，他看上去前所未有的无助。Mark强势的压过去，撑开缩成一团、企图抵抗亲近的身子，用充满性意味的深吻宣誓自己的主权。Elvis忍耐着，有一种Mark的嘴放错地方的感觉，要知道，在过去，他从不允许他的侍从亲吻他的嘴唇。霸道的吻结束，Elvis 喘得厉害，觉得自己的下唇被咬肿了。一个接一个的打击让他说不出话来。"我知道，没有我你这些天过得不太容易，过来点，让我给你洗个澡，像以前一样，你不想吗？"微笑的恶魔诱惑着面前鲜美的灵魂。

Elvis知道，所谓以前是绝不可能再有了。因此他强迫自己像个木偶似的，任Mark将他全身清洗了个遍，也摸了个遍。过去的享受现在全部变成了实实在在的屈辱。Mark一板一眼做得认真，真的像从前一样，把沐浴后的Elvis妥帖的放到床上，包身的浴巾甚至来自以前同一个织坊。但不一样的是，这次他做完这些，并没有毕恭毕敬的走掉，而是惬意的贴上来，按着他的肩膀，把他压倒在床上。"你到底还要干什么？""你还好意思问。这不就是你一直想要的吗？如果不是你总装模作样的勾引我，或许你今晚还能好过点。"Mark的脸越靠越近，刚才被强吻的恐惧又回来了："不是的，你别这样…"他不知道自己怎么了，出口的话竟然带点哀求。Mark根本不在乎他说什么，自顾往手指上擦着什么东西："你跟Charlie的这一个月，他应该不会用你后边吧。"Charlie！竟然差点把他给忘了。"你们把他怎么了？"看着一下激动起来的人，Mark简直要被他气笑："他啊，当然是和你一样了。"

"啊！"Mark惩罚的咬上Elvis 的细长脖子，血腥味溢出来。舔着唇角的鲜血，Mark简直像一头正在进食的恶狼。"他会像你一样被压在床上，而Michael 也会像我一样，把他的东西捅进你的小Charlie 的这里。"说着Mark毫不留情将两根手指捅进Elvis后面的小口，野蛮的抽插扩张起来。从未吞过东西的肠道痛苦的痉挛，企图摆脱异物的占领。"呃…你们好下流。""呵呵，你还是先担心自己吧。一会儿那么辛苦，你要撑住，可别晕过去啊。"Elvis猝不及防地抽出手掐住Mark的脖子。他被欺负得狠了，突然爆发了股狠劲儿。但很快，他肚子上就狠狠挨了一拳，Elvis这辈子从未遭遇过如此直接的暴力，手上的力道就瞬间松下来，被Mark趁机用衣带在床头捆了个结实。"真是一点儿都不能对你温柔。"Mark的浓眉皱紧，凶狠的看着反抗的人。

Michael抱着Charlie，一进门正好就看到刚才那暴力的一幕。"Elvis！"Charlie挣扎着跳下Michael的臂弯，心疼的喊出声音。Michael冲Mark耸肩："Charlie吵着要见他的Elvis，闹得厉害…"Charlie跑过去拥住被制服的人，恨不得和他抱头痛哭："Elvis你还好吗？"Mark不耐烦地摸了摸被掐疼的脖子："快把你要的那个拿走。"Michael拖住Charlie的脚踝将他拉到一边，仗着体型的绝对优势压了上去，大手伸到睡衣下面一阵摆弄，弄得小人很快就抽抽噎噎的哭起来。Elvis实在不忍卒听，咬牙切齿："你们简直欺人太甚。""怎么，你受不了了？想要了？听着他的声音你是不是兴奋得更快？"Mark掰开Elvis的腿架到肩上："我们的第一次，给你用过去你最喜欢的姿势。"Mark的拇指压进他的后穴，勾住穴口用力的向两边拉开扩张。刀子切实的割在肉上，Elvis 这次是真的开始有点害怕，他虚弱的摇头："不，你不能…"

"我当然能。"Mark拿起床边的香油灌进Elvis的小洞。"Mark你要冷静。"话音走了调，Elvis在有限的范围里挣扎起来："不可以，Charlie他们还在旁边…你…"他说不出求人的话，他的自尊不允许。"你不是说过，这样更刺激？"Mark看了看另外两个人。"顺便也让你的小情人看看你在男人身下的英姿。"Mark向前将Elvis的腰几乎压成对折，他俯下身将自己勃大的性器对准受惊的小口。"别！"

诡异又辛苦的体位让Elvis可以清晰的看见，属于其他男人的粗大性器，是如何缓慢而有力的进入了自己体内。"呜…"Elvis努力让自己不发出悲鸣，但是生理痛的眼泪还是顺着眼角掉到了丝质的床单上。Elvis被这人生初次的疼痛感击碎了，他几乎无法正常呼吸。正巧，在这最艰难的时刻，左侧的床上传来Charlie连续而痛苦的呻吟，随后床一下一下震荡起来。

如果有人现在可以救他，他会愿意用所有去换。因为这一切都太糟糕了，实在太糟了。无论是在自己的情人面前失去后面的贞操，还是被自己以前的侍从强暴，Elvis都无法接受。体内的凶器缓缓的动起来，他的喘息也跟着越发急促，强力的抽插伴随着的是自尊和生理的双重崩塌。"喜欢我这么插你里面吗？"Mark扣住他的腰，大开大合的向下打桩似的越进越深。"求你…停下…好痛苦。"Elvis的内脏好像都移了位，他从不知道被肏是这样的难以忍受，他哆嗦着嘴唇终于忍不住呻吟出声。Charlie和Elvis两人的呻吟一高一低，像是在唱和着什么淫靡的小调，可以在适当的时节，诱使所有雄性发情。于是Mark身下的动作就更激烈了一些，表情渐渐带上了兽性的狰狞。"你不是说我这辈子都休想爬上你的床吗，嗯？那现在是谁在肏你？""饶…我…""回答，我就让你好过一点。""Mar…Mark。啊！"一个深重的顶入。"那你是谁？""我，我是…Elvis，呜…"身下的人终于还是哭了。

"他哭啦，你过去安慰安慰他啊。"Michael从后面用自己的长枪将Charlie挑起来，双手锁住两个腿弯，以把尿似的姿势，把Charlie带到Elvis面前，Elvis甚至可以清楚的看到Charlie含着巨杵，被插得通红还肿起来的后穴。他过去从来没有，也绝不会这么粗暴的对待那样娇嫩的地方。Michael按着Charlie的后颈，让他们脸对着脸："亲他啊，让我看看你们的吻。"Charlie的眼泪砸在Elvis脸上，接着浅浅的吻落在Elvis的唇上。他们都被肏得一颤一颤的，大口喘气的嘴唇交叠着传送各自不同的频率。Charlie停下断断续续的吻，趴在Elvis耳边，用轻到不能再轻的声音说："我在这儿陪着你。"这句话如此熟悉，Elvis激动的捉住Charlie的唇，狠狠的吸他口中的津液，尽管牙齿因两人体内的撞击磕磕碰碰，但他们的舌头像两个亲密的恋人，缠绵的绕在一起。"对，就是这样，放松下来享受这一切。"Mark的手抚上Elvis敏感的前端，挑逗着让他在手中渐渐勃起。

贵族的身体都是贪图享乐的，四人的欢爱则更令人癫狂。Mark见Elvis开始得趣，便彻底放开，压着他在身下疯狂的交合，直顶得他淫叫不止。等Mark玩够这个体位，他又将Elvis抱起来，骑在自己腰上，借着体重，去肏更深的地方。他没有解开Elvis捆在床头的手，而是从他双臂中间钻出头，半靠在床头用下体的钝刀子继续磨他。远远从侧面看上去，就像Elvis主动搂着Mark的脖子被颠上抛下。

Michael配合着Mark体位的变化，胯下顶了顶快脱力的Charlie，用下体推着他的小母猫，引导着他爬到Elvis身边，又捏开嘴巴让他含住Elvis已经完全勃起的阴茎："帮我们控制好他，如果他射了或软了，你今晚就不许高潮。"Michael残忍的制定新的游戏规则。这让Charlie委屈地瞪大了眼睛。而Elvis则已经不太会挣扎了，今晚，他的感官已经被迫承受了足够多足够大的刺激。此时他忽然想起过去那些被他们贵族玩弄的奴隶也好，良民也罢，他们也曾经历这番苦楚吗？他们是不是也曾这么的—痛苦着欢快，欢快着又绝望—这无尽的循环是情欲的枷锁，让人难以挣脱。Michael拉过Elvis的下巴，用自己的舌尖描绘他干涸的唇线。Mark笑起来，狠狠的掐着手里的臀肉，问："换换吗？Michael？"

他豢养在身边的猛兽还是彻底脱控了。冰火来回涤炼着Elvis的头脑，渐渐已经不知身在何方。混沌中，他好像想质问谁：为什么要这样对他？然而出口的话却不知怎么，全变成了放荡的呻吟。折腾到临近傍晚，祝贺新君的烟火在窗外一朵朵炸开，向所有人宣告着新的秩序。旧的阶级被打破，而新的才刚刚开始。等太阳再升起来，就有一批新兴的贵族正在崛起…

"我的侍从，生日快乐。"有人这样对他说。

—

十七年前。

"你的眼睛好漂亮，我要选你当我的侍从。""好啊，我叫Mark，你叫什么？""你不需要知道我的名字，叫我少爷就可以了。"有着好看眉眼的小男孩落寞的垂下眼睛。好喜欢！Elvis看着那双眼睛，觉得它们真漂亮啊，简直漂亮到，让人想狠狠捏碎…

Fin.


End file.
